


Mekakushi Dan's starts

by KingOfFeels, Seto_kun



Series: Real Gang AU [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Also Seto has different last name??? But he goes by Seto anyways, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Break the Cutie, Corrupt the Cutie, Dark Past, Everyone is just dating each other idk why anymore, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Good versus Evil, Headphone Actors versus Mekakushi Dan, M/M, Medusa's Snakes versus idk, Multi, Not until they meet Undertale, Oh look we're all about to uncover secrets, Other, Polyamory, Real Gang AU, Snakes, Tons of OCs, not really???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: Meet the Mekakushi Dan, a real street gang who is out to defeat their rivals the Headphone Actors. Too bad nothing has gone right since the old days, plus add in the secrets of one member and the ties to a bad place with another and you get this.Every since Ayano died the Meka Trio haven't been the same, but they swore they'd protect everyone they could. And they will along with the help from the other members they will prevent more kids from dying in gangs.AU where the Mekakushi Dan is a real street gang and the members mark/brand themselves to show they are a part of it.Lowkey has lots of sexy times, an annoying flawed memory and dark secrets.Medusa's Snakes are only there for fun???





	1. The First Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this AU, please enjoy it.  
> I do rp it on tumblr at realmekakushidan.tumblr.com and realgangaubadends.tumblr.com

_It was hard, very hard. A young boy named Kousuke was wandering through the streets. He couldn't remember where he had come from or what he was even doing here. He shivered slowly and moved forwards; flinching slightly when he heard the shouts of a... Street gang. He remembered that much. But besides that basic information he had no idea what this abandoned-looking city held or what it was even for. Tears started to form in his eyes as he fell to his knees. He was scared and wanted to go back home... Yet he had no idea where home was..._

* * *

_Shuuya Kano always thought he had it rough. It seemed that everywhere he went misfortune happened. He honestly couldn't remember much about his dad, what he did remember only made him hate his dad more. Shuuya has been sent to live with his mom and soon learned his dad had left to remarry someone else. Shuuya didn't care too much and decided to do what he could to help his Mother and that's what he did until one day gang members broke into his house and killed his Mother right before his eyes... Since then he had been on the street trying to survive..._

* * *

_Tsubomi Kido had always been afraid of losing what little family she had and with good reason. She was disowned by her Mother when she came out as a demigirl. She was sent to live with her dad; the person who had actually had an affair and ended up having Tsubomi. She lived with her half sister, as time went on she grew fond of her sister. But sadly one day her older sister disappeared. Tsubomi's Father blamed her and kicked her out of the house, thus she turned into a street kid._

* * *

_Ayano Tateyama had always lived with her parents in a small red brick house, at least until the... Accident. One day when Ayano's Mother was trying to fix some things up she fell and had to go away. Ayano wasn't happy with this but she chose to accept it as fact and decided to do anything to distract herself. So she played outside on the gang-filled streets. She promised her Father that she'd stay safe... Maybe it was then when she came across those three kids. Or maybe that was just some false memories..._

* * *

 

_"Hi what's your name?" Little Kousuke asked the blond haired boy. "Eh? You're talking to me?" Shuuya asked almost confused. "Yeah! My name is... Uh... Kousuke!" Kousuke said with great enthusiasm. "I'm Kano Shuuya. What's your last name Kousuke?" Shuuya asked. "...Um... Seto...?" It had been the first name that popped into his head and he accepted it as fact. Shuuya did too so things were good. "Nice to meet you Seto~" Shuuya said with a bright smile. "Same Kano..." Kousuke mumbled. "Excuse me. You two are in the way." A child with green hair told the two boys. "...Actually there is quite a bit of space for you to go aro—" Shuuya started to say before the child hit him. "Name's Kido. Kido Tsubomi and you are in my way..."_

_Ayano was startled when she saw three kids basically arguing with each other, she didn't like the way one of them was using their fists while the other two were just trying to back away. Was it a gang fight...? If so Ayano better go the other way... But... "Hey! You three stop that!" Ayano called out. The three kids turned and stared at her. "...M-my name is Tateyama Ayano...! And I want to help you guys!" She squeaked out. "...Well I'm Kano, this is Seto and that's Kido. What do you suggest we do?" The blond boy asked. "...Well I assume you're part of a gang or—" Ayano started to say. "Wrong. My Mom was killed by gang members." Kano said. "Um well... I'm sorry. Hey...! Do you want to start our own gang...? One that protects kids and prevents them from joining gangs and losing their lives?" Ayano asked. "I'd be up for it." Kido said. "Me too!" Seto replied. "I'm in. Now what will our name be...?" Kano wondered outloud. "The Mekakushi Dan!" "Yes!" "It's perfect!" "Welcome to the Mekakushi Dan..."_

* * *

The rest was history or so everyone thought. A few years into starting the Mekakushi Dan Ayano killed herself. Kido, Kano and Seto were devastated. They almost chose to disband the Mekakushi Dan. But it was then Kano who came up with an idea. "...What if we continue it... But we brand or mark the members...? The letters MD because it stands for Mekakushi Dan!" Kano suggested. "...How about we carve it in...?" Kido suggested. "...Okay... But look, if anyone sees our brand we have to make sure they don't talk about us..." Seto mumbled. "Join or die..." Kano said. And thus Kano carved MD into his upper left leg, Kido carved MD into her upper left arm and Seto carved MD into his stomach... And the Mekakushi Dan continued on...


	2. It's All Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote out before. This takes place before Mary joins the Mekakushi Dan. It's kind of short but whatever.

People always say you shouldn’t get drunk. But they never say not to go to a gay bar, get drunk and not bother to call to have someone pick you up. They never say it when you’re underage pretending to be older. But maybe… They should.

Seto sat at the bar’s table. He was just casually drinking, much like he did almost every night. He never drank too much (unless people kept on offering him drinks. He couldn’t say no, that’d be rude!) As Seto let out a sigh he looked around the room. He could have swore there was some new faces.  
As Seto was getting ready to leave someone stopped him. “Aah excuse me– It’s time for me to be leaving–” Seto said softly. “Oh c’mon. You’re cute. How about I buy you a drink?” The man asked. “U-um okay… I guess one more glass couldn’t hurt–” Seto said as he smiled slightly. He wasn’t exactly feeling uncomfortable or worried, he was more buzzed than anything else.  
It turned out that one glass had turned into much more than Seto expected. He couldn’t say no– That was rude– If he was rude then people would get hurt. His words were slurring now. “I hafta go home now.” Seto mumbled as he attempted to get up from the stool. “No, don’t worry. I’ll drive you home.” The man said with a smile. “Ohmaigod you’re so niiiiice.” Seto said with a goofy grin. He was so damn drunk. Kido was going to kill him. “I’m Kenta by the way. I’ll make sure you get home safely.” The older male replied. “Ohmaigod you’re so niiiice annnd handsoooome. I loooooove you Keeeentaaaaa.” Seto said with a giggle as he was led outside.  
Seto was guided to an alleyway. “I dunno think this is the way hooome.” Seto called out as he squinted his eyes slightly. No this wasn’t the right alleyway, his alleyway was more twisted– “I’ve gotta go hooome.” Seto said quickly as he attempted to pull away. Kenta’s grip tightened. Even in Seto’s current drunk state he could finally tell that someone was wrong. “No pleaase. I hafta get home. My family is waiting for meee.” Seto said as he feebly tried to pull away. “Don’t be stupid. You can’t just pick up a guy at the bar and not expect this.” Kenta said with a grin. “Lo-look you ca-can’t– I’m… I’m under– Under the– underage–” Seto said, stumbling over his words. Kenta smirked slightly. “If that was true why were you at a bar?” Seto’s eyes widened. He had made a mistake.  
Seto tried his best to fight back, but in his drunken state he wasn’t exactly doing the best. “Pleeease. Stooop. Doooon’t.” Seto cried. This wasn’t right it was supposed to be– He was supposed to be at home. Seto kicked out at the other and tried to get him off. “P-pleaase– S-st-stop i-it.” Seto sobbed. It hurt so badly it was hurting– Seto could see a few more people coming into view. “You guys finally got here, now come join the fun!!”

Seto was never sure how long it went on for, he knew he had passed out at least two times. It was awful, the pain and he had felt like throwing up for most of it. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. After the men were done Kenta lashed out at Seto, kicking him in the side. “You’re fucking pathetic.” Kenta spit out. “N-no stop!” Seto screamed. Kenta pinned Seto down once again. “Just shut up. This was your own fault anyways. Better not get this drunk anymore.” Kenta said with a smirk before forcing a kiss on the younger male. Seto tried to push away and failed. Kenta slapped him. “You’re so useless.” Kenta said before getting up and leaving. 

Seto wasn’t exactly too sure what happened but the next thing he knew he was in the hospital. Kido and Kano were staring at him, not looking concerned instead looking very upset. “You should be fine. Doctor says nothing was too serious. Maybe a fracture or two but otherwise you’re good.” Kano said with a sigh. “Seto. We’re very disappointed in you. I can’t believe you let this happen!” Kido shouted. “I didn’t mean–” Seto started to say. “No. We’re done. Come on Kano, let’s go back.” Kido said as she dragged the other away. Tears started to stream down Seto’s face as he saw the other disappear from view. “…Gomen ne…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a drabble I wrote for the next chapter. It's not really going to make much sense actually??? But I just want to post it before I write about Mary joining the Mekakushi Dan.


End file.
